1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear guide technology such as for a computer numerical controlled device (e.g. a CNC router). Specifically, present invention relates to CNC router guides for holding a rectangular extruded aluminum bar, or other metal stock, at an angle to use as guide tracking with a v-groove wheel for use with a linear tracking device.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a linear tracking device, e.g. a computer controlled tracking device such as a CNC router or other CNC device as a tool for use with aluminum, steel, plastic, wood, and foam fabrication is well known. The CNC device is run by a computer and coordinates are uploaded into the computer machine controller from a separate program. These routers are generally very useful at not only carrying out precision work, but also to do repetitive work that is very precise.
The tracking of the router head is usually done by means of use of v-groove track for use with a v-groove wheel. The wheel moves along the v-track coordinated by the computer control. A v-groove rail, however, is a specially formed product just for this use, and thus relatively very expensive. Each project normally requires cutting and positioning new pieces of rail to match the project. When CNC devices are used for home or small projects, this can be a prohibitively costly expense in considering the use of the CNC device. Other devices specifically use linear tracking, such as architectural elements (sliding doors and windows), agricultural equipment, medical equipment, semiconductor equipment, woodworking tools, and the like which require linear motion tracking.